Cardfight! Vanguard NEXUS
by mrd256
Summary: A new era of Vanguard has begun. Taking place in 203X, NEXUS follows the story of Leo Katsuro. A beginner Vanguard player and average high school student. One day he comes in contact with a strange unit from Planet Cray named Cypher who appears to have lost his memories. Leo then proceeds to help Cypher recover his memories.
1. Drive 1 - Stand up, Vanguard!

**Author's note: I don't depict everything that goes on during Cardfights, pertaining to what the units do. So use your imaginations ;)**

* * *

Sometime ago in a distant galaxy, two deities, one with white hair and white armor and another with black hair and black armor, clash and battle causing major disturbances in space. "Brother! Stop this!" The white-haired deity shouts to the black-haired one, but he doesn't listen and charges full speed at him. Their swords meet causing a shockwave that ripples across the galaxy. They push each other back and the white-haired deity raises his sword as it glows with a blinding white light. The black-haired deity does the same, but his glows a menacing violet light. The two of them then charge at each other at full speed until they clash one final time, this time the shockwave sends them both flying out of the galaxy and fade away in weakness… turning into cards…

"AH!" a blonde haired late teenage boy screams as he opens his eyes, broken from sleep. He shoots up out of his bed, only to hit his head on the ceiling of his room, which is messy with clothes and game/music cases scattered everywhere. "Ow…" he groans as he rubs his head. "Weird dream…" he speaks to himself as he climbs down the latter out of his bed in his gray pajamas. "Well, at least it's over…" he says, but then looks at the clock beside his bedroom door and notices it says 7:53 causing him to panic, "Shoot! I'm late!" he exclaims and scrambles over to his dresser, and changes out of his pajamas into a white dress-shirt and blue pants. He then grabs a set of head phones off the top of his dresser, puts them around his neck, grabs a deck of Vanguard cards on the shelf next to the bedroom door and rushes out of his room, through the living room, and out the front door of his apartment.

He runs down the stairs to the lobby of the apartment complex where he is stopped by a young lady sitting on a couch reading a magazine, "Late again Leo?" she addresses him.

"Come on Isla, I can't chat, I'm gonna be late." He replies and runs out the front door without even waiting for a response.

"Heh heh, that boy never changes." The girl chuckles.

* * *

 _In the year 203X, humanity has evolved to the next stage. Buildings that raise high into the clouds, highways in the sky, and robots roaming and cleaning the streets. But most of all, the evolution of the popular card game, Cardfight! Vanguard. The game is played all over the world and gaining new players each passing day. Now, it's time for a new chapter in the story of Vanguard._ Leo looks up at the tallest spire-like building in the city.

 _Drive 1 – Stand up, VANGUARD!_

* * *

Leo continues to run down the street on his way to school. He checks his phone and the time says 8:07. "Crap! I gotta hurry!" he says as music plays through his headphones that are connected to his phone.

"Trash Detected!" A garbage bot states as it picks up a crumpled soda can and puts it in its mouth as it says, "Trash Collected."

Just then, Leo vaults over the bot, that's only about chest height, and it starts malfunctioning. "See ya!" Leo says to the robot as he continues to run. However, he doesn't notice the other garbage bot straight ahead of him until it's too late. He tries to slow down as to not run into it, but does so anyway. "AHHHH!" Leo screams as he tumbles toward the ground and lands face first on the cold, hard, cement, and as he falls, his Vanguard cards in his bag fall out and scatter everywhere. "Ugh… damn it…" he says as he picks himself up. He notices his cards having fallen out and stops to pick them up. Meanwhile, a girl on the other side of the street with short red hair, stares at him and gives him a slight look of concern, but continues on her way.

Eventually, Leo arrives at school, Hasegane High School. He rushes inside and makes his way to his class room. "I'M HERE!" he shouts as he throws open the door, but notices everyone already seated and the teacher looking up from his book. The teacher gives him an annoyed look, making him concerned.

"Leo Katsuro…" the male teacher says.

"Yes?" Leo asks.

"I understand this is your first time back after winter break, so I'll let you off with a warning for now. But from now on, don't be 20 minutes late!"

"Y-Yes teacher…" Leo says and bows, then makes his way to his seat. He sits down next to another boy, a little older than him, with spiky black hair who gives him a displeased look.

* * *

Later, after class, Leo heads to the school lounge area where he lays back on a couch listening to his music through his headphones with his eyes shut. He then sees a large shadow approach him. He opens his eyes and sees the boy he sat next to in class. "Lazy as ever I see." The boy says to him.

"Ren-kun." Leo says to him. The boy's name is Ren Nagatoki, Leo's friend since he transferred to Hasegane High a year ago. "Heh, well you're as studious as ever…" Leo scoffs at him as he turns down the volume on his headphones.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Ren tells him as he sits down next to him, "you're supposed to address your elders with senpai."

"You're only two years older than me!" Leo gripes.

"That still makes me your senpai." Ren tells him with a joking smile as Leo clicks his teeth at him.

"Whatever…" he says as he leans back in the chair putting his arms behind his head.

"Hey Leo, have you improved your Vanguard skills at all?" Ren asks him.

Leo simply glances away. "I haven't really been playing it much…" he says.

"Are you not interested in the game?" Ren asks him in concern.

Leo sits up straight and faces Ren, "No! That's not it!" He states, "I love the game, I just… can't seem to find a Vanguard that suits me…" he says looking down.

"Oh yeah, you use that new Kaleido Galaxy clan right?" Ren asks him. "That clan only just recently came out. I'm not surprised you haven't found a good Vanguard for it yet."

"Yeah…" Leo says, "But, I just love this clan. The play style is so cool, and the units are amazing. I just can't find a unit that represents me…"

Ren places a hand on Leo's shoulder in encouragement, "I'm sure you'll find one someday."

"Yeah…" Leo says. Just then, the school bell rings.

"Oh! I gotta get to class. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ren says as he stands up and runs off.

"See ya." Leo says waving back at him and he goes back to listening to his music in peace.

* * *

Later that night, Leo sits on his living room couch at his cards. "A Vanguard that suits me…" he mutters to himself as he looks through his cards. He leans back on the seat and lets out a loud sigh "Uuuggghhhh! There aren't any units that are like me!" he complains. He then looks at the time on the clock above his front door, it says 11:15 pm. "It's getting late, I'll think about this in the morning." He says standing up and stretching before heading to his room.

Later, Leo lies in his bed fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. He opens his eyes and he sees himself floating in the same space he saw in his last dream. "What is this place? He wonders. He then sees a shimmering light above him that draws closer to him. That light then transforms into a man with white hair, white and red robes, a black cloth over his left eye, and a silver chest and shoulder armor plate. "Who are you?" Leo asks.

"My name is Cypher. I you are my Vanguard." The man says.

"EHH?!" Leo exclaims in shock.

"You and I have forged a pact." The man continues, "Therefore, I will lend you my power." The man extends his hand to Leo and he unconsciously takes it. A bright light then shines from their joined hands causing everything to go white.

"AHHHH!" Leo screams as he shoots up from his bed hitting his head on the ceiling again. "That dream again…" he says rubbing his head. "I'm his Vanguard? We made a pact?" he asks himself, repeating what the man said in his dream. "Eh, whatever, it was just a dream." He says trying to shake it off, but he then feels something in his hand that's under the blanket. He pulls it out and sees he's holding a card depicting the man he saw in his dream. "W-Was it… not a dream?" he wonders in both confusion and concern, "But if he says he's my Vanguard I'm not complaining." But he has no time to think as he looks at his clock and realizes he's late for school again. "Crap! I gotta go!" He says scrambling down the latter out of his bed and to the dresser to get dressed. He fortunately somehow manages to get to school on time, and all through class, Leo keeps looking and thinking about that card he mysteriously had that morning.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leo walks around in the school lounge until he sees Ren sitting at a table eating a small bowl of rice while studying. "Hey Ren-kun." Leo calls out to him. Ren turns around and waves back as Leo walks up to him.

"Good to see you made it on time today, Leo-sama." Ren says to him.

"Whatever…" Leo replies. "Hey, do you have time after school today?"

"Why do you ask?" Ren wonders.

"I was wondering if you could Cardfight me." He requests. Ren is taken aback by the request.

"Of course." Ren replies, "We can even go to my card shop."

Now Leo's the one taken aback. "Hold up, you own a card shop?" he asks.

"Yep. Me and my sister run it together. We even live in the apartment just above it." Ren explains.

"How long have you owned this shop?" Leo asks.

"A few years now." Ren answers.

"So wait! You're telling me you've owned this card shop since I've known you?! Why did you tell me about it?!" Leo asks.

"You never asked." Ren replies slightly annoying Leo. "More importantly, did you finally find a suitable Vanguard for yourself?"

"Yep! Though to be honest, I'm not sure how I got it…" Leo says and Ren looks confused. "It just appeared in my hand when I woke up this morning. I even had a dream about it that night without even seeing it before."

"Weird…" Ren says hold his chin. "Well whatever, I'd be happy to Cardfight you after school." Just then the bell rings. "I take you to the card shop after school today. Meet at the front gate. See ya later!" Ren says packing up his books and runs off as Leo waves back.

"See ya."

* * *

Later after school, Leo and Ren make their way to the card shop. They arrive at a tall building on the corner of a street. The sign above the door says Card Shop Galatia. "This is your card shop?" Leo asks.

"Yep." Ren replies. "It's not as big as it seems, the upper floor is the apartment I live it."

"You live here too?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, it makes it pretty convenient." Ren walks toward the door while Leo is still trying process the fact that Leo lives here, but he soon follows after. The automatic doors slide open. "I'm back!" Ren says as they walk inside.

"Welcome back oni-sama!" A girl about Leo's age with short-red hair, who is standing at the front counter, says to him as she comes goes around the counter to meet them.

"Is that your sister?" Leo asks.

"Yep. That's Rei Nagatoki." Ren answers.

"Is this your friend? The red head asks Ren.

"Yeah. This is Leo Katsuro." He tells her.

"My name's Rei. It's very nice to meet you!" She tells Leo giving him a cute and innocent smile causing him to blush.

"N-Nice to meet you too…" Leo tells her.

Ren looks around and sees that the store is crowded with tons of people at fight tables. "It looks pretty busy. Is there an empty table for us to fight?" he asks Rei.

"Yeah, in the back." She tells him.

"Thanks sis." He tells her and takes Leo into the back of the store to the last fight table. The two of them shuffle and prepare their decks and Ren turns on the table. When he does, a speaker in the table says "Stand up… Vanguard." and it displays a range of mountains rendered in full on holographic 3D.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaims in surprise.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ren asks, "This is the newest and latest model of the Fight Table. It's like a mini GIRS."

"This is awesome! So you don't have to imagine the fight anymore?" Leo says in awe.

"It gets even better when we start fighting. So let's get to it!" Ren says with determination.

"You're on!" Leo says happily accepting his challenge.

Then they both declare in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Dimension Surfer (G0/6000)!" Leo declares.

"Crimson Light Dracokid (G0/6000)!" Ren declares. Their two units appear in holographic 3D above their cards and Leo gasps in awe. "This thing even renders the units, with full on animation and mimics their personalities." Ren explains.

"This is so cool!" Leo says in awe. He soon regains his composer and focuses on the fight.

"I'll go first." Ren says, "Ride! Dragon Knight Izayoi (G1/8000)! I move Crimson Light Dracokid back with forerunner. Your turn."

"Right!" Leo states, "Ride! Cosmo Drifter (G1/8000)! I move Dimension Surfer back with Forerunner. Using his skill! I discard a card in my hand and search my deck for a Grade 2 unit and bind it. Then at the start of my next turn, I can Ride that unit from my Bind Zone." Ren looks intrigued. Leo keeps going, "Boosted by Dimension Surfer, Cosmo Drifter attacks the Vanguard (8000-14000)!"

"No guard." Ren declares (Ren: []). "Ride! Tempest Wing Dragon (G2/10000)! I also call Dragon Knight Uthar (G2/10000) and Dragon Dancer Monika (G1/7000)! Mokina's skill (Soul 1-0)! I search my deck for a Grade 3 unit with "Crimson Lightning" in its name and add it to my hand." Ren shows the card to Leo. It depicts a furious red dragon surrounded by red lightning. "Boosted by Dracokid, Tempest Wing attacks the Vanguard (10000-16000)!"

"No guard." Leo declares.

"Drive Check (Critical)! Critical Trigger! Power to Uthar (10000-20000), Critical to Tempest (Crit 1-2)!" (Leo: [] []). "Boosted by Monika, Uthar attacks!" (Leo: [] [] []). "I end my turn."

"Stand and draw!" Leo declares. "At this moment, Dimension Surfer's skill activates! I Ride the unit I bound last turn. Ride! Seeker of Worlds (G2/10000)!" Leo cracks a smile, "Since I rode him thanks to Dimension Surfer's skill, he gets 3000 Power (10000-13000)!"

"Huh… interesting." Ren states.

"I call Interstellar Explorer (G1/7000)! I use his skill! I shuffle him into my deck and add a Grade 3 Kaleido Galaxy unit to my hand." The unit Leo adds is the unit he mysteriously got from his dream. "Boosted by Dimension Surfer, Explorer attacks the Vanguard (10000-16000)!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger! I draw 1 card." (Ren: [] []).

"Not bad, however…" Ren states as he begins his turn, "Ride! Crimson Lighting Dragon, Zhaos (G3/13000)!" A large red dragon appears on the holographic field, bigger than any other unit currently on the board. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Apply it to the Vanguard (13000-23000)! I call Tempest Wing Dragon (G2/10000)! Tempest Wing's skill (Ren: [X] [])! I bind one of my opponent's Rear Guards. Bind Dimension Surfer! I also call Dragon Dancer Agatha (G1/8000) and Crimson Lighting Dragon Igor over Tempest Wing (G2/10000)! Agatha's skill ([X] [X])! I bind one card in your hand at random!" Ren binds a card, though it wasn't Leo's Grade 3. Ren then smiles confidently, "Zhaos's OverDrive!"

"OverDrive?!" Leo questions.

"It's a special skill of Zhaos. For every 2 units of yours I bind this turn, Zhaos gets +1 OverDrive (OD: 0-1)."

"What's that do?" Leo asks.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ren tells him. "Next Igor's Thunderstrike 2! Add 3000 Power to him and one other unit! I choose Zhaos (10000-13000) (23000-26000)! Uthar's skill! Counter Charge 1 ([X] [])! I use Dracokid's skill ([X] [X])! Send to the Soul (Soul: 2-3). Bind Interstellar Explorer as well as the top card of your deck!"

"What?!" Leo exclaims, but does so.

"Since two more units were bound, Zhaos gains one more OverDrive (OD: 1-2)! I call Dragon Dancer Sayuri (G1/7000)!"

Board State

(G2/13000) – (G3/26000/OD:2) – (G2/10000)

(G1/8000) – (G1/7000) – (G1/7000)

"Here we go," Ren says getting ready for battle. "Boosted by Sayuri, Zhaos attacks the Vanguard (26000-33000)! Sayuri's Thunderstrike 2! Add 5000 Power to the Vanguard (33000-38000)!"

"You're attacking with the Vanguard first?" Leo asks in confusion. "Ugh, Complete Guard!"

"Twin Drive (none/none)!"

"You didn't get any triggers. So your attack was pointless." Leo tells him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ren states making Leo flinch a little. "I still have overdrive! I can Drive Check one additional time for each OverDrive Zhaos has!"

"What?!" Leo exclaims.

"However, any card revealed with an OverDrive check goes to the Drop Zone instead of my hand. OverDrive (none/Critical)! Critical Trigger All effects to Igor (13000-23000/Crit 1-2)! Boosted by Agatha, Igor attacks the Vanguard (23000-31000)!"

"No guard." (Leo: [] [] [] [] []).

"Boosted by Monika, Uthar attacks the Vanguard (10000-17000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 15000)!"

"Not bad Leo. I end my turn." Ren states.

"Stand and draw." Leo declares, but before he can do anything else, he hears a voice inside his head.

"Call upon me, my Vanguard!" the voice says making Leo freeze.

"Hey, did you hear that voice just now?" he asks Ren.

"What voice?" he replies.

"I am not a figment of your imagination… now, Ride me!" the voice says again. Leo looks down at his hand and stares at the mysterious card.

"Is it coming from this card?" Leo takes a gamble and begins his turn. "Ride! Guardian of NEXUS, Cypher (G3/13000)!" The same man from Leo's dream appears on the field. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Apply to the Vanguard (13000-23000)! I call Transguard Knight Arlo (G2/10000), Transguard Scout Benkai (G1/8000), and Deep Space Ranger (G1/7000)!"

"Use my skill boy!" The voice says again. Leo still doesn't understand what's going on, but he continues to role with it.

"I use Cypher's skill (Leo: [X] [] [] [] [])! Bind Benkai! Next I use Deep Space Ranger's skill ([X] [X] [] [] [])! Call Benkai back to the field with any bonuses that would have been applied from the card that bound him!"

"What?!" Ren exclaims.

"Benkai would have come back next turn with double his power, but thanks to Deep Space Ranger, he gets that bonus now (8000-16000)! Benkai's skill! Counter Charge and Soul Charge 1 ([X] [] [] [] []) (Soul 2-3)! I call Comet Flame Dragon (G3/13000)! Comet Flame's skill ([X] [X] [X] [] [])! I bind 2 units from my deck and I can call them at the start of the battle phase with +5000 Power! I bind Transguard Mage Vivi and Harbinger of Beyond!"

Board State

(G3/13000) – (G3/23000) – (G2/10000)

(G1/7000) – (XXXX) – (G1/16000)

"It's the start of the battle phase, so I call Vivi (G2/10000-15000) and Harbinger (G1/8000-13000) replacing Comet Flame and Ranger respectively. Vivi's skill! When called from the bind zone, Soul Charge 2 (Soul 3-5)! Next Harbinger's skill! Add 2000 power (13000-15000)! When I call 2 or more units at the same time, Cypher gains 1 OverDrive (OD: 0-1)!"

"Interesting…" Ren states.

"Boosted by Benkai, Arlo attacks the Vanguard (10000-26000)! Arlo's skill! I call 2 units from my bind zone and add 2000 power to each! I call Dimension Surfer (G0/6000-8000) and Interstellar Explorer replacing Benkai (G1/7000-9000)! Then Arlo gains 4000 power (26000-30000)! Since I called 2 units at the same time, add another OverDrive to Cypher (OD: 1-2)!"

"No guard." Ren declares. (Ren: [X] [X] []).

"Boosted by Dimension Surfer, Cypher attacks the Vanguard (23000-31000)!" Leo declares.

Ren thinks for a minute about what to do… "Guard (Shield: 15000+15000=30000)!"

Twin Drive!" Just then, Leo hears the voice again.

"Imagine it! Picture your victory with a clear mind, and the cards you desire will come to you!"

"First Check (Critical)! Critical Trigger! All effects to Cypher (31000-41000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Why would you do that? You don't even know if the attacks gonna go through yet." Ren questions, but Leo appears to ignore him.

"Second Check (none)! Over Drive (Critical/Draw)! Critical Trigger! All effects to Cypher (41000-51000/Crit 2-3)! Draw Trigger power to Vivi (15000-25000)!"

"No way! He got 3 triggers?!" Ren exclaims in shock. The attack breaks through the shield (Ren: [X] [X] [] [] []).

"Boosted by Harbinger, Vivi attacks the Vanguard (25000-40000)!"

Ren looks at his hand pondering his situation, he realizes he can only muster up 20000 Shield at max, not enough to block Vivi's attack. "No guard…" he declares as Vivi's attack strikes Zhaos as Ren checks his sixth damage, (none). The holograms then disappear as the table turns off (Ren: [X] [X] [] [] [] []).

* * *

The match has ended with Leo as the victor. "That was a great fight Leo." Ren says extending a hand to congratulate him, but Leo appears to be spacing out. "Leo?" He calls to get his attention. Leo then snaps back to reality.

"Huh?! Oh sorry, I kinda spaced out there…" he tells Ren then takes his hand and shakes it. "That was a great fight."

"I'm glad you found a Vanguard fitting for you." Ren tells him.

"Yeah." Leo replies, " _But I still have no idea what that voice was…_ " he says in his mind.

Several hours later after the sun has set, Leo leaves the card shop as Ren and Rei lock up. "See you guys!" Leo says to the siblings as he leaves.

"See ya later." Ren tells him.

"Bye!" Rei waves at him. Leo waves back and continues on his way.

As he runs, he pulls the Cypher card out of his pocket and stares at it. "I may not fully understand what this card is or where it came from, but I'm just glad I now have a suitable Vanguard." He says to himself.

Meanwhile, in the space Leo envisioned in his dream, Cypher sits there, floating in the space with his arms crossed and deep in thought.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **The unit Leo mysteriously received, Cypher, starts talking to him more and more, but for some reason, only Leo can hear him, and he annoys the heck out of Leo. Also, Ren formally introduces Leo to Rei and pits them in a Cardfight against each other.**

 **Drive 2 – Knight of Golden Rose**


	2. Drive 2 - Knight of Golden Rose

One peaceful morning, Leo lies sound asleep in his bed with his body sprawled out all over the bed and snoring very loud. Just then, he hears a faint voice in his head saying, "Wake up, my Vanguard… WAKE UP!" this breaks Leo out of his sleep making him sit straight up, only to smack his head on the ceiling just above him.

"Ow…" Leo groans rubbing his head.

"Glad to see you awake, my Vanguard." The voice says again. Leo then looks around his room to find out where the voice is coming from.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He asks.

"You put me in this desk yesterday before you went to sleep!" the voice says again.

"Desk?" Leo looks around his room and notices his desk against the back wall under the window. He jumps off his bed, walks over to it and opens the desk drawer and sees his Vanguard deck. He picks it up and sees his "Guardian of NEXUS – Cypher" card.

The picture on the card appears to be moving, "Ah, there you are." The voice says coming from the card.

"AHHH!" Leo screams in both shock and surprise as he throws his cards everywhere and falls to the floor.

"Ow! Ugh!" The voice groans as the card hits the floor and the guy in the picture bounces on the edges of the card.

"A… A CARD'S TALKING?!" Leo questions in shock.

"I can talk because you and I have forged a pact." The voice tells him.

"A pact?" Leo questions.

"Yes," the voice explains, "it allows me to communicate with you my Vanguard."

"Your Vanguard?"

"Yes, in summery I'm the 'you' on planet Cray."

"You're me on Cray?" Leo questions and wonders who this card really is, "Look that's great and all but I don't even know who you are."

The picture on the card seems hesitant, "To be honest… neither do I…" it says.

"Huh? You don't know who are you are?"

"I know I came to this planet on a mission… but in doing so, I appear to have lost my memories." The voice from the card says, "So I figured by forging a pact with one of the humans here I'd be able to regain my memories. That's when I found you my Vanguard."

"Look, stop calling me your Vanguard," Leo complains, "it's annoying. Just call me Leo."

"Very well Leo." The voice agrees.

"So what can you remember?" Leo asks.

"I can only remember two things. That I came here on an unknown mission and my name, Cypher."

 _Drive 2 – Knight of Golden Rose_

* * *

Later, Leo gets dressed and heads for school, not late this time. "So you're telling me you came to Earth on this mission of yours, lost your memories, and are trapped in this card?" Leo asks continuing his conversation with Cypher as he walks up to the school gate.

"That's pretty much it." Cypher confirms.

"Why'd you choose me of all people?" Leo asks him.

"Because I felt the closest to you as your Cray Avatar." Cypher tells him.

"LEO!" he hears a voice call out from behind him. He turns around and sees Ren Nagatoki walking up to him.

"Ren!" Leo greets him.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Cypher asks Leo.

"Pipe down!" Leo tells him.

"Uhh, who are you talking too?" Ren asks him.

"You didn't hear dude talking just now?" He asks him.

"No, what dude?" Ren asks in slight concern.

Leo reaches into his bag and pulls out Cypher's card shows it to Ren. "This card right here started talking to me this morning, you didn't hear it?" Leo asks.

The card's picture appears to be moving to Leo, but through Ren's eyes, it just looks like a normal card. "Leo have you gone a little loopy?" Ren asks in concern.

"I'm not crazy! I swear this card's talking to me!" Leo exclaims in frustration.

Just then, the bell for first period rings. "Come on we gotta go." Ren tells him and the two rush off to class.

* * *

After class, Leo heads for the lounge area and sits in his usual spot (AN: read last chapter). He pulls out Cypher's card and asks him, "Why couldn't Ren hear you?"

"Was this 'Ren' that boy you were showing me to this morning?" Cypher asks, "The reason why he couldn't hear me is because my pact is exclusive to you. So only you can hear my voice."

"I see…" Leo says, "Well whatever." He tosses Cypher back into his bag, puts his headphones, which have been around his neck, over his ears and turns on his music. Leo then proceeds to relax as he listens to his music all throughout his break.

Later, after school, Leo sees Ren leaving and runs up to him. "Ren!" he calls out, "Can I come to the card shop today?"

"Sorry Leo, sis called me and said she had to stay late a school today so I might not be able to open the shop." He tells him.

"The shop's been closed this whole time?" Leo questions.

"Yeah. Usually either me or Rei get out of school early to take care of the shop, but today, neither of us did." Leo looks down in sadness. "We are open all day tomorrow if you want to come then." Ren tells him.

"Alright!" Leo replies.

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow." Ren says as he walks away.

"See ya." Leo says waving back.

* * *

That night, Leo returns to his apartment complex. As he enters the lobby, he is greeted by a young lady about the same age as him with long white hair and emerald green eyes. "Welcome back Leo, how was school?" she asks him.

"Same as always, Isla." Leo replies to her. The girl's name is Isla Kazukura, a friend of Leo's ever since he moved in.

"Who are you talking to?" Cypher asks him.

"Don't worry about it! Well you please just shut up for one minute?!" Leo complains to Cypher and Isla looks at him concerned.

"Is everything alright Leo?" she asks him.

"Yeah, don't about it. I'm heading back to my apartment." Leo tells her.

A few hours later at his apartment, Leo gets ready for bed, but he can still hear Cypher's voice talking to him. "And so humans need to excrete the waste after they eat…?" Cypher asks.

"Will you just shut up already?!" Leo complains.

"I'm only trying to better understand how humans live their ways of life." Cypher tells him.

"Well I'm sick and tired of you talking in my head asking me these stupid questions! Now leave me alone already!" Leo complains one final time before he crawls into bed and finally, Cypher goes silent.

A few hours pass after Leo had fallen asleep and Cypher looks at Leo from within his card that is sitting face up on the desk. " _This boy… was picking him as my Vanguard a wise decision?_ " Cypher thinks to himself. Cypher tries to reach out of the card, but the card glows, catching him off guard fading him away, while in the real world, the card's picture returns to normal. Cypher opens his eyes and is shocked by the sight he sees. "What?!" He questions as he looks at a large star scape with a large rock platform in the middle. On top of that platform sits a large, strange gate-like structure. Surrounding that structure appears to be what looks like cities made from the rock. "Where am I?" Cypher questions.

* * *

The next morning, Leo wakes up and sits up carefully as to not hit his head on the ceiling this time. He yawns as he climbs out of bed and stretches to wake up mentally. He looks at his desk and sees the Cypher card, which was the one that had been talking to him, looking normal. "Looks like the Cypher guy finally took a hike." Leo says. He gathers up his cards and gets dressed for the day. "Ren said the card shop's open all day today, I think I'll head over there." Leo tells himself.

A few minutes later, Leo arrives at Card Shop Galatia, the card shop Ren owns. He walks up to the front doors as they slide open, but when he walks inside, he sees that the shop is empty. "There's no one here?" Leo questions, he then remembers that Ren actually lives in the apartment above the shop, "Hey Ren! You up there?! REN!" he calls out, but there's no response. "I wonder if he's still asleep." Leo asks, "but if that's true, why was the front door unlocked?" Leo decides not to worry about it and finds a seat to sit down and listen to his music while looking through his deck.

Not even a minute later, the door to a back area opens and a young girl with short, messy, red hair comes out rubbing her eye. "Mmm… what's all the racket down here?" she says tiredly as if she'd just woke up.

Leo is shock when he sees her. She's wearing a baggy red t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle, but she isn't wearing any pants, so her silky white panties are revealed. "P-PANTIES?!" Leo screams as that's the first thing he sees when he notices her.

"A… customer?" the girl asks still half asleep and Leo looks away with his face beet red.

"Huh…?" she asks, even still half asleep.

Just then, Ren comes through the front door carrying a bag in each hand. "Sis I'm back. Huh?!" Ren says as he notices the situation unfolding before him. He clinches his teeth in anger as he sets the bags on the counter. "Sis, how many times have I told you, not to come down stairs in your underwear?!" he asks the girl as he walks up to her angrily.

"Huh?" the girl finally wakes up completely and looks around seeing Ren and Leo, who is almost peering at her lower region, and then she looks down to see her revealed panties. "AH?!" she looks back up Leo and then screams, "GYAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A few minutes later the girl comes back, this time wearing a light-blue, topless, short-sleeved t-shirt that reveals her bra straps, a dark blue skirt, and black thigh-high stockings. He glances at Leo, who is still flustered by what just happened and looks away blushing as she brushes her hair back. "Sis… you really need to learn to be a little more self-aware." Ren tells her from behind the front counter.

"I try okay! Give me some slack big bro." the girl tells him frustrated as she walks up to the counter.

"I don't care if you do it in the apartment, but make sure to put some pants or a skirt on before coming into the card shop, because I won't always be around to bail you out." Ren tells her.

"Okay big bro…" she says being pensive.

"Umm…?" Leo calls her out from his table, "Rei right? You're Ren's little sister?" he asks her.

"Yeah," she replies, "Leo Katsuro right? I remember you from the other day. You actually defeated my brother in a Cardfight right?"

"That's right," Ren answers, "that guy's pretty strong."

Rei then walks up to Leo at his table and leans over his shoulder. "So what clan do you use?" she asks him as he looks at his cards on the table and in his hands.

"Kaleido Galaxy." He tells her.

"Isn't that a new clan?" she asks.

"Yep, according to your brother not many people use it since it's so new."

"I see. I've wondered about that clan for a while now." She says, "Since you defeated my brother with it, it must be strong."

"How about you two fight?" Ren proposes and they both look at him.

"You sure big bro? You need me to do anything?" Rei asks him.

"There's no one here but us right now, so I can man the fort right now." Ren tells her.

"Okay! Thanks!" She tells him and turns back to Leo, "Come on, let's go!" she grabs his wrist and pulls him up from his chair and over to the holographic fight table.

As Leo and Rei set up their decks, Rei says to Leo, "Don't hold back now!"

"I don't intend to." Leo tells her as they set their starting Vanguards and declare, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Dimension Surfer (G0/6000)!" Leo declares.

"Golden Knight Square, Rem (G0/6000)!" Rei declares.

"Gold Paladin huh?" Leo comments, "I figured since you were Ren's sister, you'd also use something from Dragon Empire."

"I can use whatever clan I want thank you!" she tells in slightly annoyed, but begins her turn. "Ride! Gold Pedal Knight, Rein (G1/8000)! Rem moves back with Forerunner. Your turn."

Leo begins his turn, "Ride! Cosmo Drifter (G1/8000)! Moving Surfer back. Surfer's skill! I can search my deck for a Grade 2 unit and bind it. Then at the start of my next turn, I can ride that unit."

"Interesting." Rei comments.

"Boosted by Dimension Surfer, Cosmo Drifter attacks (8000-14000)!" Leo declares.

"No guard."

"Drive Check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger! I draw a card." (Rei: []).

"Ride! Golden Sword, Pira (G2/10000)! Pira's skill! When placed, I add 2000 power to one rear guard! I choose Rem (6000-8000)! Boosted by Rem, Pira attacks!"

"No guard." Leo declares (Leo: []).

"Stand and draw. Due to Surfer's skill! The card I bound last turn rides! Ride! Harbinger of Beyond (G2/10000)! Harbinger's skill! When placed from the bind zone, add 3000 power (10000-13000)! I call Seeker of Worlds (G2/10000)! Using his skill! I bind him and call two units from my deck and they both gain 2000 power! I call Starscape Paraglider (G2/10000-12000) and Transguard Scout Benkai (G1/8000-10000)! Boosted by Dimension Surfer, Harbinger attacks (13000-19000)!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check (Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Paraglider (12000-22000), Critical to the Vanguard (19000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Damage Check." Rei declares (Heal). "Heal Trigger! I heal one damage." (Rei: [] []).

"Boosted by Benkai, Paraglider attacks (22000-32000)!" (Rei: [] [] []). "Paraglider's skill (Soul 1-0)! At the end of the battle, I can bind it and call it back at the start of my next turn with +10000 power! Now at the end of my turn, Seeker of World's skill activates. I bind Benkai and call Seeker back and it gains 3000 power and 5000 shield until the end of my next turn (G2/10000-13000/Shield 5000-10000)."

"Your clans pretty cool Leo." Rei compliments him.

"Thanks." Leo replies.

Rei gives him a kind smile and begins her turn, "Ride! Knight of Golden Rose, Seraphina (G3/12000)! Imaginary Gift: Accel! I gain one Accel circle. I call Mage of Golden Rose (G2/9000)! Mage's skill! When she's placed, I can call a Grade 2 or lower unit from my hand or deck. I call another Mage of Golden Rose (G2/9000). That same skill again!"

"What?!" Leo exclaims.

"I call another Mage of Golden Rose to the Accel circle (G2/9000-19000). Also, Seraphina gets +1 OverDrive for every two unit I call from my deck this turn."

"What?!" Leo exclaims (Seraphina OD 0-1).

"Mage's skill one more time! This time I call Glowgal (G1/8000). Glowgal's skill! Add 7000 power to one unit in the same column! (Mage of Golden Rose: 9000-16000)! Next, Rem's skill ([X] [] [])! Send to the soul (2-3) and look at 5 cards from the top of my deck and call 1 unit from among them and add 4000 power. I call Paragon of Golden Rose (G1/8000-12000). Since I've now called 4 units, add 1 OverDrive to Seraphina (OD: 1-2). Due to Paragon's skill, if I have a Golden Rose Vanguard, add 2000 power to all units (will be applied in Board State). I use his other skill ([X] [X] [])! I look at 3 cards from the top of my deck and call a unit from among them that has an equal or lower Grade than my Vanguard. I call another Glowgal (G1/8000)! With his skill, add 7000 power to the Mage of Golden Rose in the same column (9000-16000)."

Board State

(G2/16000-18000) – (G3/12000-14000 OD 2) – (G2/16000-18000) – (G2/19000-21000)

(G1/8000-10000) – (G1/8000-10000) – (G1/8000-10000)

"Let's go! Boosted by Glowgal, the left Mage attacks (18000-28000)!"

"No guard." (Leo: [] []).

"Boosted by Paragon, Seraphina attacks (14000-24000)! Seraphina's skill ([X] [X] [X]) (Soul 3-2)! When she attacks, I can call a Grade 2 or lower unit from my deck and both it and her gain 7000 power. I call Mage of Golden Rose over the one that already attacked (G2/9000-16000-18000) (24000-31000)! Mage's skill! I call a third Glowgal (G1/8000-10000). Using skill! Add 7000 power to the new Mage (18000-25000)! And now since I've called 7 units from the deck this turn, add one more OverDrive (OD 2-3)!"

Leo thinks for a moment and declares, "Guard (Shield: 15000+15000=30000).

"Twin Drive (none/Critical)! Critical Trigger! All effects Seraphina (31000-41000/Crit 1-2). OverDrive Check (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to the mage on the Accel circle (21000-31000), Critical to Seraphina (Crit 2-3)!"

"Ugh… Damage Check (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to the Vanguard (10000-20000)!" (Leo: [] [] [] [])

"Boosted by Glowgal, the left Mage attacks (25000-35000)!"

"No guard." (Leo: [] [] [] [] []).

"Boosted by Glowgal, the right Mage attacks (18000-28000)!"

"Guard and Intercept (Shield: 15000+10000=25000)!"

"The Mage on the Accel circle attacks!"

"Complete Guard!"

"I end my turn…" Rei states, "Ugh! Thought for sure I was going to win!"

"That was close. If I didn't have that 10k Intercept, I would have probably lost. You're pretty good." Leo compliments her.

"Th-thanks." Rei says giving him a gentle smile.

"Now let's go! Due to Starscape Paraglider's skill from last turn, I call it back and it gain 10000 power (G2/10000-20000)! Ride! Guardian of Nexus, Cypher (G3/13000)!"

Meanwhile, in the strange space, Cypher walks through the city made out of rock and arrives at the massive gate-like structure. "What is this?" he asks himself. "It feels so… familiar…" Just then, he starts to fade away "What? What's happening?!" he questions as he disintegrates into particles.

Back in the fight, Leo, having just placed down his Grade 3, Cypher appears on the board. "Wh… what it this?" he asks.

"Huh?! You're still inhabiting this card?!" Leo questions in fury.

Cypher looks up and sees Leo behind him. "The card's still in your possession so obviously not." Cypher tells him and looks ahead. "Is this a fight?"

"EHHH?! Th-that unit's talking!" Rei exclaims in slight fear.

"You can hear him?" Leo asks her.

"I… I guess." Rei tells him.

"Is everything okay back here?" Ren asks as he comes over to them.

"Ren! Can you hear him too?" Leo asks. "Cypher say something."

"Ren correct?" Cypher asks directing toward Ren.

Ren flinches back in surprise. "No way! A holographic unit is talking?! That shouldn't be possible!"

" _So only I can hear him in card form, but anyone can hear him during a fight…_ " Leo deduces.

"Leo, is this who you were hearing before?" Ren asks.

"Yeah. That's Cypher…" Leo then goes on to explain everything that's happened since yesterday.

"I see, so you can actually communicate with him." Ren summarizes.

"That's crazy!" Rei exclaims.

"Tell me about it." Leo says scratching the back of his head. "So why'd you come back?" Leo asks Cypher.

"I felt like you were calling me." He replies.

"Maybe that's because you rode him." Ren says.

"Maybe…" Leo mutters.

"Leo, we're in the middle of a fight. Let's continue on. We can discuss this later." Cypher tells him.

"Alright. That okay with you guys?" Leo asks.

"Sure." Ren says.

"Bring it on! Both of you!" Rei challenges.

"You got it!" Leo exclaims and continues his turn, "Imaginary Gift: Force!"

"Give it to me!" Cypher orders.

"Don't tell me how to fight! Apply it to the Vanguard (13000-23000)!"

"Now use Dimension Surfer's skill!" Cypher orders again.

"I know what I'm doing!" Leo complains. "I use Dimension Surfer's skill ([X] [] [] [] [])! Send to the soul (Soul 1-2)! Call Benkai from the bind zone! Add 10000 power and Grade -1 (G1-0/8000-10000)!

"With my skill, when a Grade 2 or lower unit is called from the bind zone, I get +1 OverDrive (OD 0-1)!" Cypher explains.

"Benkai's skill! Counter and Soul Charge ([] [] [] [] []) (Soul 2-3). I call Starlore Keeper (G1/8000) and Superstar Belinda (G3/13000)! Belinda's skill ([X] [] [] [] [])! Soul Charge 2 and bind unit from my Soul, then one unit gains 5000 power (Soul 3-5-4)! I bind Cosmo Pixie and give the power to Belinda (13000-18000)! Cosmo Pixie's skill (Soul 4-3)! When she's placed in the bind zone, I can call her directly back and add 2000 power (G1/8000-10000) (OD 1-2)! I use Cypher's skill ([X] [X] [] [] [])! I bind 2 cards from the top of my deck and can call them next turn with +5000 power each. I call Cosmo Voyager (G1/8000)! Using his skill ([X] [X] [] [] [])! I call a unit from my bind zone and add 3000 power! I call Cosmo Drifter (G1/8000-11000) over Voyager (OD 2-3). Drifter's skill! I bind it then call it back at the start of my battle phase with +8000 power, which is right now (OD 3-4)!"

Board State

(G2/20000) – (G3/23000 OD 4) – (G3/18000)

(G1/8000) – (G1/10000) – (G1/8000-16000)

"Boosted by Cosmo Pixie, Cypher attacks the Vanguard (23000-33000)!" Leo declares.

"Complete Guard!" Rei declares.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Belinda (18000-28000/Crit 1-2)! OverDrive Check (none/none/Critical/?)! Critical Trigger! All effects to Starscape Paraglider (20000-30000/Crit 1-2)! Final Check (Over)! Over Trigger!"

"An Over Trigger?!" Ren exclaims.

"Over Triggers give all our units +10000 power and can take the additional effect of any trigger in the drop zone." Cypher explains.

"I was about the say that!" Leo complains. "The Over Triggers takes the effect of a Critical and I give the Critical to Belinda."

(G2/30000-40000/Crit 2) – (G3/33000-43000) – (G3/28000-38000/Crit 2-3)

(G1/8000-18000) – (G1/10000-20000) – (G1/16000-26000)

" _Over Triggers can't activate unless they're revealed in an OverDrive check. He got lucky._ " Ren thinks to himself.

"Boosted by Starlore Keeper, Starscape Paraglider attacks (40000-58000)!"

"No guard…" Rei says with concern. (Rei: [X] [X] [X] [] [])

"Paraglider's skill (Soul 3-2)! Bind and call it back next turn with +10000 power! Starlore Keeper's skill (Soul 2-1)! At the end of a battle where it boosted, bind it and draw a card. Then I can add it to my hand at the start of my next turn. Boosted Cosmo Drifter, Belinda attacks (38000-64000)!"

Rei looks at her hand in thought. " _If I just had one more trigger in my hand…_ No guard…" she declares. Belinda strikes at Seraphina as she breaks into particles and the holograms disappear, except for one. (Rei: [X] [X] [X] [] [] []).

* * *

"Huhh… I lost." Rei complains, but quickly cheers up, "That was a great fight Leo!"

"You didn't do too bad yourself." Leo tells her and walk around and extends a hand to her. "I'd love to fight again someday."

She hesitates for a second with slightly red cheeks, but quickly smiles. "Yeah." She says as she takes his hand in a firm shake as Ren watches them with a smile.

"Oh and uh… sorry about the underwear incident." Leo says in embarrassment.

"It's fine, it's over…" Rei says in embarrassment as well.

"Achem! A voice comes from the fight table. The three look over to see that Cypher's hologram hasn't disappeared.

"You're still here?!" Leo questions.

"You did well my Vanguard. I mean Leo. I'm looking forward to our next fight." Cypher tells him.

Leo is silent for a minute but smiles and nods his head. "Yeah." He says, "You may be a pain in the rear, but I think I can get used to it." Everyone, even Cypher smiles at this. And just like that, Leo agrees to help Cypher find his memories.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Somehow, one of Leo's childhood friends, Yukari Seinen, has tracked him down and displays her everlasting eternal love for Leo. This annoys Leo to no end and decides to try and shut her up with a Cardfight.**

 **Drive 3 – Eternal Love**


End file.
